1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a circuit board connector for electrically contacting two parallel, opposing circuit boards that are spaced apart from one another and feature surface-mountable connector elements that engage into one another and feature a mating side and a soldering side.
A connector of this type is required for electrically contacting two circuit boards that are aligned parallel to one another by means of a plug-type connector, wherein the contacting between one circuit board and the other circuit board should take place at arbitrary locations and wherein signals in the GHz range need to be transmitted in interference-proof fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit board connectors for a “board-to-board” connection are available in the form of circular individual connectors or oblong series connectors with multiple contacts that are arranged adjacent to one another.
In this context, plug-type connectors with individual contacts are predominantly realized in the form of turned parts, the manufacture of which is relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,383 B2 describes a coaxial plug-type connector for connecting two circuit boards, in which two tubular surface-mountable connector elements are mated, wherein a pin-shaped central contact of one connector element engages into a U-shaped mating contact of the other connector element.